


Sherlock [FANART] Blue Steel

by Loup_Aigre



Series: Miscellaneous [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Baker Street, Fanart, My First Work in This Fandom, blue steel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loup_Aigre/pseuds/Loup_Aigre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My shot at Benedict Cumberbatch (Sherlock). First try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock [FANART] Blue Steel

Tumblr:[michicant123](http://michicant123.tumblr.com/)

DeviantArt: [michicant123](http://michicant123.deviantart.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Halla at me for critiques and commissions. :)


End file.
